Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She is a recurring character in all Archanea series of Fire Emblem games and a young Divine Dragon Manakete. This incarnation of her is based on her younger counterpart from her appearance in the remake of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Role in Game Character Information Personality The young Tiki is an innocent child who displays unbridled enthusiasm in helping those she calls friends. As a result of her deep slumber in the past, she has a dislike for sleeping. Quotes See also: Tiki/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Base Form: :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Tiki swings her dragonstone down, then kicks upward. She then slowly moves forward while pummeling with her hands, then does a small hop and slams down with both hands. She then dances forward while flailing both arms, then trips and falls forward. She finishes by sitting up and throwing out lots of little crystals in an arc in front of her. :'X: Tiki holds her dragonstone up high for a quick pulse of energy, converting her Musou gauge into her Awakening Gauge in the process. Three full Musou gauges will convert into a full Awakening Gauge. The pulsing portion has a small hitbox around her. :Y, X: Tiki throws her dragonstone into the ground and it erupts out of the ground in front of her in an enlarged form, launching enemies up. :Y''', '''Y, X': Tiki does a quick forward thrust with her palms. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Tiki turns around and sprouts wings, which she then flaps to damage enemies with a gust of wind. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Tiki throws her dragonstone in the air, skips forward a bit, and then the dragonstone crashes into the ground in front of her in an enlarged form. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y ,Y''', '''X: Tiki's dragonstone orbits around her once, then flies forward to create a magic circle. A barrage of light pillars will start to erupt out of the ground in front of her. She finishes by having her enlarged dragonstone erupt out of the ground with a large explosion. :Dragon Form: :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Tiki swipes downwards left, stomp on the ground, then bite several times while crawling forward. She then does a huge tail swipe in front, then blow a large gust of wind forward by flapping her wings. She then does a backflip to slash upwards with her tail, and finishes by landing onto the ground hard with a shockwave. :'X: Tiki roars, converting her warrior special meter into awakening meter in the process. :Y, X: Tiki whips her tail upwards right. :Y''', '''Y, X': Tiki breathes a long stream of wind from left to right. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Tiki flies upward into the air in a drilling motion, and finishes with a roaring blast. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Tiki takes flight and hovers in the air while unleashing her long stream of wind breath in a constant stream. Tiki can be moved around during this portion. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y ,Y''', '''X: Tiki flies up into the air and summons a magic circle that catches enemies in it. She finishes by divebombing into the ground with a massive area explosion. :Warrior Special (A): :Awakening Special (A): 'Tiki whips her tail in front of her to launch enemies up, then continuously flaps her wings to create gusts of wind to trap enemies in front of her. She then fires a blast of light energy from her mouth. :'Dual Special (Vanguard): 'Tiki sprouts her wings and flies through the enemies. She then uses her dragonstone to rain down columns of light onto the enemies. She finishes by detonating a large explosion of light. :'Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Tiki is reminiscent of ''Hyrule Warriors'' Young Link and BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk's Nosferatu Zodd in that she is relatively weaker outside of Awakening but is especially strong with Awakening active and has a Strong I that converts her Warrior Gauge into Awakening. Her unique Crest is Armored Blow, a Great Knight skill that the younger Tiki learns in the Heroes mobile game. In turn-based play, it increases the user's Defense when initiating an attack, but in Warriors, it prevents attacks from being interrupted when damage is taken. Notes * While Divine Dragon is Tiki's race in Fire Emblem, it is not a standalone shapeshifter class in Fire Emblem and the Manakete class doesn't promote in any game. Gallery Tiki Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Tiki Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Human form class promotion outfit Tiki Dragon Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Divine Dragon form Tiki DLC Costume 1 (FEW).png|Downloadable Vibrant Dress costume Tiki Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Tiki Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Vibrant Dress costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters